What does the Fox say
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: When Tails is teased by kids who have seen "What does the Fox say" by Ylvis, he is hurt and hides away in his room. Sonic is worried for him and tries to get Tails to open up. Will Sonic succeed in helping his adopted baby brother or not? Read to find out.


**First ever Sonic the Hedgehog fic! Synopsis: Tails has been feeling sad and upset due to the popular YouTube video, "What does the Fox say?" by Ylvis. Sonic has been worried about Tails and he wants to help him. What he will find is that he needs to be more of a brother to Tails than ever. Contains platonic brotherly love. No pairings.**

**I do not own ****"What does the Fox say?" by Ylvis or Sonic the Hedgehog characters. All belong to there respectful owners. I do not also own the cover image. It is called "****Everything is okay" by AbsoluteDream. All rights go to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tails' POV

I couldn't show my face to anyone anymore, Not after what had happened. It was just too painful.

It had all happened about week ago.

I didn't understand why people were making weird noises whenever I walked by. Sometimes howling, sometimes sounding like a weird bird, other times just randomly saying words that had no meaning. I was totally unaware of what had happened. Until a few days ago.

Some weird kids has seen me and pointed at me. Then they yelled '"what does the fox say" and started saying weird words while dancing. I was a bit scared at there crazy display so I ran, well, more like flew away. I kept flying until I reached main square with some shops on it. I settle down next to a television store with the TVs on display.

Then I saw.

The man on the news was counting down some of the most popular hits on the web. He then showed this video. A man was dressed in a fox suit, in the middle of the forest with dancers, singing the song that the other kids were singing when they saw me. It was totally uncool! Foxes don't make those sounds! At least, I don't think so. I hope not. I've never really seen any other foxes besides myself.

The video showed this man coming up with noises and dances to each lyrics, each one extremely offensive to me. He also sang that foxes were beautiful with red fur. Does this mean my yellow-orange fur is horrible? Are all foxes' fur red?

The worst part was at the end. A fox came up, stood on his hind legs, and started singing while dancing a bit. I was in complete shock and frozen with horror. This was why I had been teased! The other kids had disregarded my feeling and made fun of me by referencing this video that was extremely offensive. I backed away from the screens in horror. My heart felt heavy. Heavy with pain of knowing this.

The same kids came back and started singing "what does the fox say" while dancing and singing the words.

I put my gloved hands over my head and fell to my knees. There words throbbed in my brain and echoed through the deepest corners of it. My heart beat started to accelerate to a point where it was hurting. It just became too much for me. It was just too much!

I have to get out of here!

I flew past the bullies and went on as fast as I could. I switched between running and flying until I came home. Amy, Knuckles and Sonic were already inside, making dinner and watching TV while talking. They all looked at me as I slammed the door open as I flew in, shut it with a loud 'wham', zoomed past them and into my room down the hall, shutting my bedroom door with the same loud 'wham'!

I dove under my bed and buried myself under the covers. I hugged my pillow tight and cried into it. It was all just to much to take in right now.

I heard knocking at my door. Amy, Knuckles and Sonic probably had all been shocked by my entrance and were concerned about my well being. They had come over and were asking through the wood if I was alright. I was too absorbed in my shock and sorrow to reply.

Knuckles threatened to punch the door down if I didn't come up, until Amy yelled at him to shut up and that if he tried to she would bring out her Piko hammer. That got Knuckles to be quiet alright. Sonic knocked and asked if he could come in. Amy reprimanded him that I probably needed some time to himself. She said to give him some time and for them to get ready for dinner. Hopefully, she said, that I would be calm enough to go to the diner table when I was ready. That wasn't going to happen, after that day's events.

My stomach growled from lack of food. I placed my hand on it to calm it. I was very hungry, my last meal had been at lunch. The smell of Amy's cooking came through the cracks of my door, filling my nose with the delicious aroma. They were having spaghetti and meatballs, I just knew it. I wanted to come out and get a big plate of it, but not with the events throughout the day were still vivid in my mind.

I was not coming out again, not ever. Not until the world forgets that video.

I waited under my covers until the clock read 8:06 P.M. Bedtime. My stomach was really growling now. Maybe I could sneak out later when everyone was asleep and eat something. I then heard another series of knocks on the door. Sonic was there. He told me that if I didn't want to come out yet then it was fine. But that I should at least eat something. I heard the small clatter of silverware, glass and ceramic on the wooden floor outside my door. He said he brought me some food from the dinner table and after I have eaten it, it's off to brush my teeth and off to bed. I waited till I heard his footsteps fade.

I got up from my bed. I took the blanket with my, its soft, fleecy texture providing small comfort to me. I made my way slowly to the door. I opened it and look down. A plate of spaghetti and meatballs, still steaming, was there with grated cheese on it and a breadstick on the side. A silver fork was on a napkin nearby. A tall glass of cold milk, with moisture forming on the outside, was standing there, waiting to be drunk. Two cookies, both with mint and chocolate chips, laid on a separate napkin. I look at the cookies with longing. Sonic knows how much I love them. Or any mint related treat.

I take the food into my arms, the blanket making a hood on my head, and take it into my room, kicking the door closed behind me. I take it over to my desk and began eating. I take the silver fork and stab it into the spaghetti, twirling it to get a lot of the cheese and sauce-covered noodles with meatballs. When I get enough on my fork, I place it in my mouth. A burst of flavor touches my taste buds. It's so delicious. Amy's cooking is the best.

I soon finish my plate and begin to start reaching for the two cookies and the tall glass of milk. Little beads of moisture have formed on the glass sides. I take one of the cookies and take a bite of it. The sweet blend of sugar, mint, chocolate, and cookie dough bounce on my taste buds. I am in pure bliss as I chew. In no time, the milk is finished and the cookies are gone. I use the napkin to wipe away the milk mustache and tomato sauce before plopping it in the paper waste basket nearby.

I am now full and my stomach no longer growls from lack of food.

I get up and take my dirty dishes out and place them outside my door, knowing they'll be put in the dishwasher later. I then go to the bathroom next to my room. Its just a door that connects to the bathroom. I go into there, turn on the luminescent light and grab my yellow toothbrush. I take out the mint flavored toothpaste and quickly brush my teeth. After flossing and trading my gloves and boots for my light blue nightcap with white stars I crawl into bed and turn off the light.

Maybe tomorrow it will be better.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I has been almost a week since I've seen my adopted brother again. He has been hiding in his room all this time. I leave him meals outside his bedroom so that he doesn't get hungry. It's a relief to see the dirty, empty plates and dishes outside his bedroom, though I still haven't heard anything else from him.

He and I are brothers, not by blood but by our relationship. So if he is hurting, why hasn't he come to see me? If he had a problem, why haven't we talked it out. If we are brothers, shouldn't he let me be able to take care of him? To shelter him? To make sure he is well fed and clothed? To watch over and guide him as he grows?

All these thoughts just make me madder. Why can't I see Tails? I ram my fist onto the counter, causing a few of the objects on it to clatter.

"Hey Sonic. Would you keep it quiet over there? And try not to punch things. That's my job," Knuckles asks. He is on his computer at the table, surfing the web.

"Sorry Knuckles. I'm just upset that Tails hasn't come out of his room yet. Its been days and still no nothing from him," I say, sitting down at the table.

"Well punching the counter and disrupting the household peace is not going to solve anything. Just give Tails a few days. I'm sure he'll come around," Amy said, coming over.

"Yeah... but he should come to me if he has a problem or if something's bothering him. I just wish I knew what," I sighed.

"He'll tell when he's ready. Now come on. I found this awesome video online. It's hilarious. Come look," Knuckles said. Amy and I came over to him as he pressed play.

A party in a cabin next to a forest came into view on the screen as the music started playing. A costume party with a bunch of animal costumes. A man called out the names of each animal, which coincidentally was being worn by the guest. It was stating the obvious a bit. Amy and I giggled at some of his attempts for animal names.

The man is now dressed in a fox costume and is dancing in the forest with dancers wearing fox ears and noses. The singer is making up words for possible fox sounds. Come to think of it, I have never really thought about what a fox says. I may...go...ask...Tails...

The video is only a few minutes long. At the end, an animated fox stands up and scat sings while dancing. Its kinda of weird to foxes. I then think of Tails. Did he see this video? Did he know about it?

The more I think of it, people have been randomly singing this song and dancing to it. It may be that some people wanted to tease Tails and use the music video as a reason. I gasp.

Was Tails hiding because he was ashamed?

Amy and Knuckles look at me. My sudden gasp must of startled them.

"Hey Sonic. Are you okay" Amy asks.

"Yeah dude. What's wrong" Knuckles says. I turn to look at them. They do not seem to know that this video may have offended Tails and caused him to hide in his room.

"I think I know why Tails has been hiding from us. Hey Knuckles. I need to borrow your computer. Okay? Great! Thanks. Bye" I say, snatching Knuckles' computer and running down the hallway towards Tail's room.

"Hey! Sonic! Get Back here! I need to check my emails! Sonic," Knuckles yells.

I ignore Knuckles' yelling as I run towards the direction of Tails' room. I soon get there, being there in less time than the average creature due to my lightning fast speed.

I hesitantly knocked on Tails' door.

"Tails," I call, "Tails, is everything alright in there?"

I don't hear anything at first. A muffled "Everything's fine Sonic," probably coming from Tails' face in a pillow. Those are the first words I have heard from Tails in a week.

"Can I come in?"

No sound, except maybe the rustling of blankets. No answer, but I didn't hear a no. I turn the doorknob and walk in. Tails' room is filled with tool boxes, robot parts, souvenirs from missions, pictures of me and him and all sorts of other stuff. Its really cool. Well, I mean it would look really cool if the lights weren't turned off. The room is dark, the only light coming from the hallway light from behind the door. I see two gold tails, tipped with white, from under a heap of blankets on the bed.

"Tails."

The two tails tense and then retreat under the covers, like twin eels slithering back into their rocky hole.

I walk over to the shivering lump on the bed, covered by at least three blankets. Pillows and cushions are thrown about across the bed. I sit down on the upstrued bed. The lump shiver still before a head emerges. A young fox kit with sunset yellow fur, pointed ears, and baby blues eyes looks up. Three long hairs stick messily to his face. Sorrow is buried deep within the blue of his eyes. Tails submerged his head again and muffles a "go away".

For a minute there I almost thought of leaving. Yet my concern for Tails kept me back. I patted the Tails on the back. He flinched and lifts his head out of the blanket and pillow fort.

"Hey buddy. Can you come out so I can talk to you" I question. He tilts his head at me but doesn't retreat his head back. At least now I have his attention.

"So, uh, Tails. By any chance this week did you see a video. This particular video to be exact," I ask, opening Knuckles' computer to reveal the screen with the "What does the Fox say?" video. Tails eyes instantly grow wide, despite him looking at the bright screen in the dark room. He looks almost scared at the sight. I instantly shut the screen and place down by the bed.

"Y-yes. I have seen it. H-have you," Tails quivers. I feel bad for the young kit. Though as much as I want to spare his feelings, he must know the truth.

"I have. Knuckles showed it to Amy and I earlier. Tails, is this the reason why you've been hiding from us over the past few day? Because people have been making fun of you by referencing this video," I ask. Tails looks at me, his face void of any expression.

Next moment, I fall off the bed with a fox kit hugging me and sobbing into my chest, soaking my fur. My head aches as it makes contact with the floor. I am shocked at this sudden move. Tails usually is not this emotional. But even I know that Tails is but a young fox, barely more than a kit. He usually acts so mature for his age that I barely notice how old he really is.

My arms move consciously on their own. My hand pat Tails back, making circular rubbing motion to calm him down. I place my chin on his head, whispering comforting words to my brother. His body heaved with sobs. It is shaking with shudders. Poor Tails. If he had just come to me as soon as this happened, his emotions wouldn't have built up over time and then come crashing down like this.

After a few minutes of comforting and letting emotions and tears flow, Tails has calmed down to the occasional shiver or shudder and hiccup. His breathing is still shakily at best. He seems calm enough to talk to now. Still keeping him on my chest, I sit up and get up, picking Tails up with me. I carry him over to his desk and sit down in the chair. A box of tissues in by my hand so I pluck a few tissues and hold them to Tail's nose, instructing him to blow. He complies and I throw the soiled snot rags into the garbage basket. I then take a few more tissues and use them to wipe away the tears on Tails' face, also using them to soak up a bit of the wetness on my chest fur. Into the waste basket they go. Tails' breakdown has come to an end.

I place a gloved finger under Tails' chin and force him to look up at me. My green eyes meet his blue ones. I hug him tighter, making sure he feels secure. He hugs back and puts his head on my chest, hearing my breathing and my heart beat. He just needs to be shown love and kindness and he will improve in no time. He's really worn himself out today.

"Tails, why didn't you come see me when all of this started. I could have helped you through it," I question. Tails' ears flick. He's listening to me.

"I didn't want to bother you or make you think I was weak just because some kids teased me," Tails said. He then realizes what he's said and clamped his hands, past my neck, over his mouth.

"The kids have been teasing you?! Tails, you know you can come to me when you have a problem. I know you know that I would have done something about it. I love you Tails, like my own brother. You are my brother and I am here for you," I say. I feel the words coming out of my mouth. They felt true in my heart.

"I'm sorry big brother. I love you too. I was just scared and confused. I don't really know any other foxes so I don't know if what he said was true or not. He made it very convincing and at the end..." he trails off.

"I know Tails, I know. He did not probably mean to upset you, he probably just wanted to make a humorous video with foxes. I'm sure he did not make it to upset you or anyone else," I reassure.

"And Tails. If anyone else is teasing you, tell me, and I'll work it out so they never bother you again. I promise," I say.

"Sniff, thank you big brother. I love you," Tails whimpers. I playfully ruffle his hair.

"Your welcome little bro. Now c'mon, you look like you could use some water and a snack," I say, picking Tails up from the desk and moving towards the door. I pick up Knuckles' computer, knowing the red echidna will be wanting it back as soon as I find him.

We make our way towards the living room and the kitchen. Knuckles and Amy are there talking. I sheepishly grin while handing Knuckles back his technology. He gives me a glare, but it melts when he sees Tails in my arms.

"Hey, great job Sonic! You've gotten Tails to come out from his den. How ya feeling, buddy," Knuckles asks tails.

"Okay, I guess," Tails replies.

"That's a relief," Amy breaths out.

"Well good for you buddy. Hey, I got something to show ya. It's this awesome funny video I found online. Just let me get it up and I'll...," Knuckles says, trying to get the video up.

"Tails has already seen it and I don't think it's a good idea to show him that again. It's already hurt him enough," I say, protecting my little brother.

"What?! How can it... Oh. Sorry Tails. I didn't mean it," Knuckles apologizes, knowing what I meant.

"It's okay. Sonic promised he take care of it," Tails replies.

"Yeah... Tails has been teased by some of the kids who have seen this video. The poor kid felt ashamed and confused why, so sped off and he hid in his room," I explained.

"Sorry Tails. We didn't know. Is there anything we can get you," Amy offers.

"A glass of milk and a couple of those yummy cookies you made would be nice," Tails says.

"Coming right up. You want one or two," Amy asks, reaching for the cookie jar.

"Three, please," Tails says from my arms.

"Wow, you really like my cookies, don't you," Amy says.

"They're super yummy. You make the best cookies Amy," Tails praises.

"She does make the best, doesn't she," Knuckles says. "I think I might just have one."

"Same here," I agree.

"Well thanks. Girls tend to have great baking skills. My mom and grandma taught me how so you can thank them for giving me the recipes," Amy replies.

* * *

Tails' POV

Later we are all sitting on the porch, eating cookies and drinking warm milk, watching the sunset.

This is nice, just sitting here, being with my friends.

Sonic turns to look at me.

"Hey buddy. Remember what I said. If anyone teases you or bothers you about this, just come for me and I'll set them straight," Sonic says.

"Thanks Sonic. You're the best," I reply. He smiles and ruffles my hair. "Thank Tails." We stay like this for a couple minutes, just watching the sunset. I then get an idea.

"Hey Sonic," I say.

"Yes Tails," he replies.

"Can you put up that video again. I think I can watch it without being offended," I ask. He looks startled, but nods.

"Sure. Hey Knuckles. Put up that video again, will ya," he says.

"Sure thing," Knuckles says, pulling out his computer and clicking the video.

We four all watch the video together, this time we enjoy it. Laughing at the funny parts and even trying to mimic some of the parts. Its really fun. I then think to myself:

_What does the fox say? We say whatever we want to say. And with friends by our side, it couldn't be better._

* * *

**First off, I have nothing against ****"What does the Fox say?" by Ylvis. I really like the video and I actually listened to it while writing this. I just thought maybe how Tails would react to seeing this. I meant no harm or insults to Ylvis, the creator of the song and video, or his work. I hope you can overlook anything offensive to the story. I just wanted some Sonic and Tails brotherly bonding time. Hope no one misinterpreted that. **

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
